


Cheek Kisses

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: One little kiss on the cheek starts a little something.





	Cheek Kisses

The first time you kissed Loki on the cheek, it was the end of your first date. You hadn't given it much thought, really. He walked you to your apartment door, you said goodnight, and you kissed him on the cheek and went inside.

Loki kinda just stood there for a second, staring at the space where you'd been. He wasn't used to someone showing such affection for him, let alone so openly. Yet here you were.

Cheek kisses quickly became his favorite. It was strange, really, how such a simple thing could hold so much feeling behind it. You quickly noticed it. He wasn't surprised; few things escaped your notice.

Soon, cheek kisses became something you constantly did. As hello, goodbye, goodnight, good morning, even for no apparent reason. They were like little "I love you"s. And neither of you would change a thing.


End file.
